The Youth Trans-Form
'The Youth Trans-Form '''is the first episode of Kamen Rider Fourze. Synopis Begins is a fight between to get the the Zodiart Switches, when the red eyes man get the Zodiart Switches, he leave that mistery man behind him, when the moon about explode, the man says: ''Kengo.... The new school year begins at Amanogawa Gakuen High School as Kengo Utahoshi encounters a strange delinquent who chides him for throwing a girl's love letter into the river, then he met a strange man that angry with him, later this strange man jump down to the river to get the love letter. Later, at Ms. Sarina Sonoda's homeroom class while he using a Burgeroid to analyze strange energy readings, Kengo encounters the delinquent as he introduces himself to the class as the new transfer student Gentaro Kisaragi, that strange man he met morning. Despite his scary appearance, Gentaro is a nice guy as he recognizes his childhood friend Yuki Jojima before giving the soaked letter to Kengo with intentions of being Kengo's friend. Refusing to accept Gentaro's offers of friendship, Kengo walks out of class, much to Ms. Sonoda's dismay. Tracking down Kengo, Gentaro arrives at the cafeteria where he meets JK while making enemies out of the head cheerleader Miu Kazashiro and her boyfriend Shun Daimonji, the captain of the American football team. Gentaro proceeds to defend himself from the football team before he is forced to let himself be Shun's tackle dummy when Yuki is captured. However, a monster appears from out of nowhere and attacks the group. The football team runs for it as Gentaro fights the monster, but he is seemingly knocked out. Kengo arrives to even the odds in an exo-suit called the Powerdizer, and Yuki identifies the monster as the Orion Zodiarts. Physically strained from using the suit, Kengo is unable to pursue the escaping monster. After putting the Powerdizer away, Kengo and Yuki enter a concealed locker that transports them to the Rabbit Hutch lunar base, with Kengo intending to use the Fourze Driver. However, the two discover that they were followed by Gentaro who takes the Fourze Driver, instead, while elsewhere the Orion Zodiarts resumes his attack on the school. With Kengo unable to chase him due to his health, Yuki finds Gentaro as he faces the Orion Zodiarts and directs him to transform into Kamen Rider Fourze. The Kamen Rider and the Zodiarts begin fighting in the mens' locker room before Fourze uses the Rocket Module to force the Orion Zodiarts off campus. Gentaro begins to get used to the abilities of Fourze, with Kengo's directions in using henshin!]]the different Astro Switches, before he uses a combination of the Rocket and Drill Switches to initiate a the Rocket Drill Kick Limit Break, defeating the Orion Zodiarts. Elsewhere, a mysterious man with red eyes is upset that Fourze is in his school as he is joined by a trio of Zodiarts. However, the victory falls short when Kengo arrives in the Powerdizer once more with the intent to take the Fourze Driver back from Gentaro by force. Elsewhere, a mysterious man with red eyes is upset that Fourze is in his school as he is joined by a trio of Zodiarts. Gallery Rocket Module.png|Rocket Module Radar Module.png|Radar Module Drill Module.png|Drill Module Final Attack.png|Gentaro first Rider Kick Fourze First Appearance.png|Fourze's first appearance Episode 1 End.png|End of Episode 1 Launcher Module.png|Launcher Module Henshin!.png|Henshin! Henshin Time!.png|When Gentaro Henshin Red Eyes.png|Red Eye Man first appearance Kamen Rider Ichigo.png|40th Anniversary Years Logo Episode 1.png|Episode 1 Category:Kamen Rider Fourze Category:Episodes